I Love You
by tnguyen
Summary: Sakura has nowhere to go, but then Syaoran appears and helps her. But wait.. Syaoran's motive.. is to kill her.
1. Prologue: a small family

I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Prologue: **_a small family_

A few days ago, there was a small house, where a small happy family lived. A father who loved his two daughters very much. Their mother had left them long ago. She had died from a sickness, well, that is what they've been told. But Sakura, fifteen, with short light brown hair with emerald green eyes, remembered differently. She remembered that her mother was always happy and healthy. This is what she remembered many years ago…

_A little girl with emerald green eyes watched as her mom and dad fought with swords in their hands._

_"What are you doing?" she asked._

_Her parents surprised that she was watching them, quickly dropped their swords._

_"We're just practicing hun." Her mother replied._

_Minutes later, her mom and dad were at the door holding their swords._

_"We have to go now. Take good care of your little sister okay? We'll be back very soon." Her mother said before shutting the door._

_"Okay.. Be back soon Mom, Dad. Be careful!" She shouted, but they had already left._

_Hours later, the little girl looked out the window for her mom and dad. _

_"Why are they taking so long?"_

_The sky was dark now. She could see the moon clearly and the stars; there were so many. Then she saw a dark figure approaching her home. It must be her parents, she thought. But how come there was only one? The figure pushed the door open and it fell onto the floor, motionless. She rushed over, turned the body over to see her dad's face. There was blood everywhere. _

_She was not strong enough to carry her dad to his bed, so she took a blanket out and placed it on him. She tried her best to wipe all the blood away, but he kept bleeding and bleeding. She was so afraid, she didn't know what to do. It finally came to her, go to the village to get the doctor. _

_The doctor saved her dad, but when she asked her dad about her mother, he wouldn't say anything. When the girl's sister was old enough to ask, where was their mom, he said she was very sick, so she died._

But those days have long past. Everything changed in that small house just in a few days…

"Rawr!"

Sakura took her little sister, Miyu's hand.

"Let go o' me! Let go o' me! I protect dad, I protect dad!"

"Miyu.. Daddy's.. gone."

"Dad gone where?" Miyu started to cry. Her five year old body began to shake. Her big turquoise-green eyes were filled with tears. Her two pigtails came loose. She shook uncontrollably.

"Miyu! Calm down!" screamed Sakura.

Miyu started to cry even more. Sakura grabbed her and hugged her very tightly.

"Miyu, don't worry, dad will come back. Let's go find him." Sakura whispered.

Miyu's tears subsided. They both stood up and walked hand in hand away from their small house and their father's grave.

In the distance, a boy with messy brown hair and amber eyes watched, as they walked away.

**End of this prologue. I hope you like it so far. RR okay?? Reviews inspire me.. )**


	2. can't take him off my mind

I Love You

_I can't get him off my mind_

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

Miyu and Sakura were walking deeper and deeper into the woods. They've never left their home before; they've never been alone before. Sakura didn't know where to go. She just wanted to escape. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want Miyu to be worried, so she stayed strong.

"Give me all your money! Now!"

Miyu and Sakura were face to face with a robber.

Sakura stood in front of her sister; she was afraid. Miyu as if sensing that her big sister was scared, ran from behind Sakura up to the man.

"What you want?" Miyu demanded.

"I, I want your money!" he stuttered. He was surprised that this little girl, barely half his size could just run up and talk to him like that.

"Take this!" Miyu yelled. She had punched him right in the stomach.

It took the man a couple of minutes to recover from the pain, before he chased after them in complete rage. In only a matter of seconds he was right behind them. But the instant he touched Sakura's shoulder, he was on the ground; dead with a sword through his body.

A boy, not much older than Sakura, with messy brown hair and piercing amber eyes that made you afraid to look at, stood before them. For Sakura though, she didn't want to look away, she was completely captivated.

"Hi, my name is Syaoran."

"Umm.. Huh?" Sakura couldn't focus.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. She just realized that she was staring at him, so she immediately turned away.

"Thank you, for saving me. I mean us." she blushed.

"Yeah, no problem." he said, as he pulled his sword out and turned to leave.

"My name is Sakura!" she yelled after him.

"Bye Sakura." he smiled.

"Our plan is working. Kill them when they trust you, it's more fun that way."

"He killed my whole family. Though he is dead now, I will take my revenge on his family." he smirked, as his messy brown hair fell upon his amber eyes.

By this time, they had reached the village, but all Sakura could think about was that boy, Syaoran.

"Where's Dad?"

It was like someone had slapped Sakura across the face, bringing her back to reality.

"He's hiding. We're playing hide-and-go-seek. He won't come out until we find him."

"Really? Silly Daddy! Miyu find him for sure!" laughed Miyu.

"Let's find him tomorrow okay? It's getting late."

"Okay, tell Dad I play tomorrow okay? Miyu getting tired now." yawned Miyu.

They went to the cheapest inn they could find. Sakura tucked her little sister into bed and walked out of the room. She went to a table and sat down. She couldn't hold it in anymore, all the tears started flowing out of her eyes.

He came over and sat down beside her. Sakura looked up.

"Syaoran…"

"It's okay."

"No it isn't! My father is dead!" Sakura screamed, causing heads to turn their way.

"My whole family is gone." Syaoran whispered.

**This chapter is kind of short I know, but I was too lazyy.. lol. I hoped you liked it anyway. This is the most romantic story I have ever written. lol. I would really appreciate it. Until next time! lol. RR!! **


End file.
